Kingdom hearts: A Different Story
by animegal999
Summary: Switched roles! Sora's role is played by my own character, Miki. Kairi's role is played by Sora as the one prince of heart(along with the six princesses of heart). Riku's role is played by his girl version, Rika. Other than those characters, it's just like the origanal Kingdom Hearts.


_Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts_

Chapter One: Dive into the heart

_Miki's POV_

_I've been having...these weird thoughts lately._ _Like is any of this for real...Or not?_

It felt like I was underwater. It was dark and cold, but I could breathe and I wasn't getting wet. I opened my eyes. I was drifting down towards the ocean floor. The farther down I went the colder and darker it got, but I wasn't afraid. No, I actually felt safe and protected in the darkness. I felt myself turning around as I landed on the ocean floor. I looked at my surroundings as I took a step. From my step erupted a bright light, and white doves flew in every direction. I watch them in amazement as they flew away, and then I looked down. A stain glass platform with a girl in a blue and yellow dress holding an apple on it.

As I looked around a voice came from the darkness and said:

_So much to do, so little time...Take your time, don't be afraid._

_The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

I hesitated a moment, then took a few steps forward. Suddenly three pedestals appeared around me, each bearing a different item. The first one bared a shield, the second a sword and the last a wand.

The voice spoke again and said:

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...It will give you strength._

_Choose well._

I looked at the three items before me. I walked up to the sword. Something inside me told me to take. I jumped onto the pedestal and grabbed the sword to examine it.

Again the voice spoke:

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. Is this the power you seek?_

I thought a moment before I spoke.

"Yes" I said. It was the first thing I had spoken since arriving to, well wherever this place was.

The sword then vanished from my hands and the voice said:

_Your path is set._

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

I looked at the remaining items. My head told me to give up the shield_._ _What do I need a shield for, I've got a friking sword, _it said. But my heart said the wand. _Magic is never the answer to my problems, _it said.I've always followed what my heart told me and things always ended alright. I had a feeling it wouldn't let me down now. I walked up to the wand and grabbed it.

Once again the voice spoke:

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_

I already had my answer.

"Yes" I said.

Just like the sword, the wand vanished from my hands and the voice said:

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

Again I had my answer.

"Yes" I told the voice.

Suddenly the pedestals started to sink. I stood in the middle of the floor and saw all around the floor was collapsing in on itself. The ground beneath me gave way and I began to fall.

As I fell I saw another platform. I struggled, and somehow managed to land on it ( on my face by the way). It was like the first except on it was a girl in a blue ball gown.

The sword I had chosen on the first platform appeared in my hands and the voice from before said:

_You've gained the power to fight._

I looked at my sword and slashed it a number of times at no one in particular. The voice spoke up:

_All right! You got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

I looked closer at the platform and saw these weird little black creatures with yellow eyes and antennas coming from the shadows. Something told me I had to fight these things, so I engaged in battle.

It took a bit of time, but by using my sword I defeated the black creatures.

The voice suddenly called out:

_Behind you!_

I turned around and saw one of the black creatures that must've gotten away about to attack me from behind, but I was faster. With one swipe of my sword, it disappeared in a black cloud like the rest.

Suddenly the floor turned black and the darkness crept up my legs, trying to engulf me. I closed my eyes and struggled to get away from the darkness as it enveloped me. It was strong, but I wouldn't let it end like this.

When I opened my eyes again I was on a different platform. It had lots of patterns, mostly hearts for some reason. I stopped staring at the floor and looked around. I saw a door on the other side of the platform. Like anyone I walk up to the door. As I got closer I noticed something strange. The door was a bit transparent. I tried to open it but I couldn't.

"So... A dead end." I muttered to myself.

I turned around and noticed a small chest on the other side of the platform.

_That wasn't there before__,_I thought.

I went to the chest and opened it, but it was empty. _Great, I win a box full of nothing, _I thought. I turned back to the door and saw it was solid. I tried the door again. This time it opened. I took a deep breath and pushed the door. There was a blinding white light. I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was on some kind of wooden bridge. On the other side I saw three kids about my age. One boy with a basketball, a boy in a white and orange shirt and a girl in an orange dress. The voice spoke again:

_Hold on. The door will not open just yet. First tell me more about yourself._

The three people approached me. The boy with the basketball stepped forward.

"What do you want outta life?" he asked.

I thought a moment. "To broaden my horizons" I responded.

"Alright then" he said, and then backed away. The boy with the white shirt stepped forward.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Being different" I said.

"Being different, huh. Is that really so scary" he said, then backed away. The girl in the orange stepped up.

"What's most important to you?" she asked.

"Friendship" I said.

"Friendship, huh. That's good" she said with a smile and backed away.

The three of them smiled and disappeared as the voice spoke:

_You want to broaden your horizon. You're afraid of being different. And you want friendship._

_Your adventure will begin at noon__.__ As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

"Fine by me" I said.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

There was another flash of light. When I opened my eyes I was on yet _another_ platform.

"I swear! How many platforms -" I started, but didn't finish. I saw the black things from before coming from the shadows, trying to surround me. My sword appeared in my hands and I readied myself for battle.

The black creatures lunged at me, trying to decorate me with scratches using their sharp claws. But they were no match for my blade. I deflected their attacks, then attacked with my sword. I managed to hit most of them, but a few parried and tried to attack from behind. I dodged, but one managed to land a mark on my shoulder. I moved away to look at the gash. It was bleeding pretty badly, but I didn't have time to worry about it. The creatures reeled in for another attack, but I didn't give them the chance. I lashed my sword at them before they could even move away.

The gash in my shoulder started to sting, so I looked around to see if there was anything that could heal it. On the other side of the platform was a small green circle. _Might as well try, _I thought as I walked to it, holding my injured shoulder. When I stepped inside the circle I felt an incredible jolt of energy and the gash stopped stinging. When I looked at my shoulder I gasped. The injury had completely healed, not a trace of any damage done.

I noticed a small light leave the circle and head all the way to the other side of the platform. When it reached the end it didn't stop. It hopped right off the platform and revealed a long staircase hidden in the darkness. At the end of the staircase a new platform gleamed.

"What the hec! Why are there so many platforms?!" I complained as I climbed the staircase. I trudged up the staircase for all it was worth, but in the back of my mind I was thinking if it _was_ worth it.

"Finally!" I yelled when I reached the top. I took a moment catch my breath, then looked up. "Wow" was all I could say. It was just a bright light, but it felt amazing to be in its glow. I got closer to the light, closer to the warmth of its glow. Suddenly the voice spoke, snapping me back to reality:

_The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes._

I turned around and saw my shadow _was_ pretty long. I shrugged it off and turned back to the light. I mean, it's just a shadow. I heard a weird sound behind me so I turned around, and saw where my shadow once was, was a _giant_ human like black thing. Okay, so imagine the little black things I fought before with their size ( up to my knees,) multiplied by one hundred. That's how big this thing was. The voice called again, but this time it was a bit shaky:

_But don't be afraid._

I backed away from the creature. I was afraid. How could I not be.

_And don't forget__-_

I didn't stop to listen to it anymore. I ran away from the thing. I ran till I couldn't run any farther. I almost fell off the edge of the platform. I turned around to face the creature, then my sword appeared in my hand and I knew what I had to do. The last thing I thought before I charged was _I'm going crazy._

(Because this battle took _way_ too long I will not be describing it and I will skip to the end.)

I fell back, weary from battle with the black thing. I was sure it would go down by now, but it just kept getting back up. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes for two seconds before I got felt like I was sinking. I opened my eyes and realized I was sinking, sinking in darkness. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I struggled but it was a waste of effort. The voice spoke:

_-__But don't be afraid,_

How could I not be afraid? I was about to be engulfed in darkness. There was nothing I could do about it. So why was I still struggling?

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The mightiest weapon? What does that mean? I struggled more to get away. The shadowy figure loomed over me.

_So don't forget:_

My vision went black from the darkness, and all I could hear were the voices' last words:

_You are the one who will open the door._

**A/N: So tell me what you think so far, and please review. Good, bad, terrible, cheesy? Let me know, Kay? Oh, and to let you know this will be one of my longest stories so don't be mad if chapters aren't up quickly. I'm not the fastest typer. Ok with that outta the way let me just say: Goodbye and may kingdom hearts live forever! 3**

_I know now without a doubt… Kingdom Hearts is light! - Sora_


End file.
